The Ring Paranormal Society
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Ryou and Malik decide to move to America in order to learn more about the occult, a fascination that has stayed with them long after their childhood ordeal with Yuugi and the pharaoh. What sort of shenanigans are going to happen now?
1. life with the paranormal

_I haven't written a Bakura fic in at least four years now, which is awesome! I, like Ryou, have a totally extreme fascination with the paranormal and the occult. Some works, techniques, etc. will be mentioned here that not everyone will know. I'll try to put links and explanations up at the top of each chapter before they are mentioned so it'll be easier for everyone to understand. My main source for finding occultist stuff right now is the internet and more likely, /x/ so please forgive any inaccuracies when it comes to that stuff. After this IS a fanfic involving Yuugiou and that alone means that it won't make any sense at all. _

_-Dr. Fetus-Face_

As I was driving through the mountains I had never noticed how different it really was here compared to Japan, or even England for that matter. Good bye to the crowded cities of Japan where I grew up as a child. Good bye to the trips I took as a teenager all over that country. Good bye oh lovely London where I spent my college years. Sayonara to Rome, Greece and the deserts Egypt that I vacationed in with my father. This was America and I had never been able to understand the appeal of this country.

They told me it was vast and varied, like nothing I had seen before and I shrugged it away. I only move here, to New York for a job. That was all. This place had never had a grasp on me and I most certainly would have never stepped foot on this continent unless I absolutely had to. Yet I did and I was so wrong. This was nothing like the New York they told me about, this was desolate, the air was fresh and clean. They called this place the Adirondacks and even though I was going to be living two hours south of this place I just know I'll be back here soon. Maybe if these three get jobs we'll be able to afford a little cabin out here. It will be lovely, I know it will!

I have left the mountains now but my house apartment is still somewhat in a wooded area. There is a main road in front of the house, a donut shop down the road, and a neighbor five hundred feet away, but this feels as if I was still back there in the mountains. The backyard is nothing but a steep rock drop off on a hill that was left over after a fault line millions of years ago. Trees, weeds, mosses cover them. Before I even got the chance to unlock the door, he was climbing them.

Maybe I should explain how I got here, in this beautiful place and how I'm stuck with the least enjoyable roommates I could ever hope to have. After that stunt my friends Yuugi, Jou, Anzu, and Honda pulled at the card game tournaments I felt crushed. I spent a lot of that time becoming slave to a demonic piece of jewelry. It haunted me until I left Japan. I spent that time going to a therapist for an hour every day, which is something my father was never happy about paying. It helped me though, I had to come to come to terms with the fact that I would forever be possessed by that creature and I always found it just a bit depressing that my friends were too busy helping Yugi instead of me. Yes, he had a jewelry monster too, but mine had tried to kill them. It had tried to kill me. They didn't take a second glance.

I stopped being friends with them and everyone else. I made friends all over the world through internet networking sites. I told my story and friends came to me in droves. My grasp on the English language I had spoken ever since I was a child had been an incredible advantage in this. I became friends with those who study the occult. Who study the paranormal, those would study my case and other just like it and together we would have an answer. Then I withdrew from the world around me, staying up all night investigating nearby locations with paranormal activity. I would go to the high school once a week to pick up work after school. My old friends thought I had left the country and I was happy.

I became an internet celebrity. My story had gotten millions of pageviews. This is how Malik returned to my life. He had also spent years in therapy and he too, had dealt with the troubles that at that time, we were blaming entirely on Yugi. When I graduated from school I had gone to a small private school in London. Malik had also applied and got into the school. We took our studies together, and we both advanced our English speaking skills to the point where I had gotten my story published and Malik had added his own chapter into it. We toured around the United Kingdom together for the last few months of our senior year in college. Then I got hired as a paranormal investigator while Malik got hired as the driver for our team. We weren't making much in that job, but the book sales were going strong so we were staying afloat. Once we had enough money we moved to the English country side where we would occasionally do journalism on the paranormal or help edit footage in some international "ghost hunting" mockeries.

We were getting jaded with the paranormal. Malik and I had published an international hit and it was our story and it was real. Then you go get these wankers saying that what they do is real, and it discredits all of us. Malik and I were trying to find faith again. Not god, no. Not that kind of faith. We may be grown men running around Europe chasing after spirits but most certaintly are not silly enough to believe in a god. Though occasionally Malik curses Ra if he stubs his toe or something. I guess a childhood like his would do that to you. Either way- we missed that old flame. Our darker halves. I missed him. I called him by my surname and even though I knew damn well that he had hurt my life I understood his reasons. Now that his only reason to be malicious was off somewhere far in heaven, or hell as we'd all hope I knew that this time things could be different. I was still frightened by the idea. Perfectly obsessed with it, I stayed up for days at a time thinking about it. Helping him, and I felt horrible. He had spent thousands of year trapped in there- who was I to damn him for more? Malik saw how frightened I was, and after I broke down into a stress sleep after almost six days without sleep

Then next day I found an exact copy of Malik sleeping on the couch, with that ridiculous hairstyle. Malik was watching the other sleep. "Marik is perfectly safe, for now at least." Malik said and when I saw Marik, that evil creature, the psychopath, the monster sleeping on the couch with a smile on his face I felt better. With the pharaoh gone there is an era peace where there is no revenge. No hatred. I knew that Bakura could be helped, that I could be helped and that what we doing was a great thing.

For the next few months we worked on perfecting Bakura and Marik's language skills. They were better at Arabic than anything else, which left me far behind. I knew a few phrases from my father's study but I never delved into it. That might have been a sore spot for Bakura and I in the past but he wasn't a quick learner. Marik picked up not only Japanese writing, but also English language and writing in a few months. They say the younger you are the easier it is for you to learn.

Bakura quit his studies and decided to learn from bar hopping, which he did with some success. He uses constant profanity, slang, and talks with an accent I can't even place but he's atleast semi-literate now. He can read fairly well and is quite good at math, but his grasp on writing is terrible. I'll give him a break, he's a three thousand year old tomb robber, it's not his fault that it'll take him much longer to learn than Marik.

After this, I got us all passports and then we decided to move to America. The country is littered with crime and is ethnically quite diverse. Not to mention the place is massive. This was a safe pick in location for all of us. As I am the only truly legal citizen. We had money saved up, we had books to write, ghosts to find, myths to debunk. It was going ot be one hell of a lifetime to us all, I was sure of it.

So now we're here. In America. It's cold, it's somewhat terrifying but most of the claims that we were going to get robbed are completely false. We had the king of thieves with us, nobody could beat that. Now if you'll excuse us, I believe that I have to stop Bakura from sticking his penis into the microwave. He saw it on the television and I'm afraid he's rather gullible.


	2. you want some fucking candy?

_Someone asked and because I couldn't reply to it manually for whatever reason, yes this story will multi-chaptered and will continue as long as I want it to, as I have yet to figure out just how this will end if it does at all. There's never any set guidelines with me, so if you have requests, suggestions, criticisms, I'll put 'em in here. So don't be shy, :D_

Ryou stood on the porch of his brand new home. He and Malik just paid it off in total, and it was all theirs for the keeping. He exhaled and opened the door. This was perfect. Hardwood floors, cream walls, no furniture, no carpeting, no fridge. The cabinets looked like they needed serious repair. There was a washer and dryer in the basement, he had been told by the seller but he was skeptical about the condition of those at best.

"This place looks fuckin' empty." Bakura commented, which caused a sigh from Ryou.

"_Yes_, Bakura. It _is_ empty. I told you that we would be buying everything when we were in America."

Marik was already in the kitchen.

"Where the hell is all the food?" he shouted. "Theres not even a damned microwave here!"

Ryou tugged at his hair from the roots and put his backpack on the living room floor.

"For the love of god, you two. I told you, we have no food, appliances, or furniture. We're going to buy them tomorrow. First thing in the morning."

"I'm hungry as a goddamn model!" Bakura moaned. Ryou was already opening his wallet. Bakura always lied, he did have money. He just chose to steal. Ryou didn't want any more police investigations (he had heard the horror stories about American officers) so he handed Bakura a fifty.

"There's a convenience store down the road. How far it is away Malik?"

"About a uh… quarter mile? I don't know I suck at these conversions." Malik responded.

"You two suck. You know I don't get what that is." Bakura pouted.

"It's not far, Bakura. Bring back something that requires no cooking. Oh, and if they have it get some earl grey tea bags. I'll see if the stove can be lit manually." Ryou instructed him. He hoped this wouldn't go badly. He hoped Bakura wouldn't raise suspicion. When they lived in the city, he didn't raise attention. Now that they lived in a small, utterly pathetic excuse for a town that was really more of a collection of developments with a few chain stores and older houses in the less cloney area… he wasn't sure if Bakura could just get away with his rude behavior like he was before.

"I'm going with him!" Marik said. Ryou waved them away.

"Whateva' just be back in under an hour. And no shenanigans, you two."

Bakura and Marik stood at the road. It was more of those main roads that went through nowhere-land, and had pretty heavy traffic. Marik grabbed Bakura's hand, and held it tight.

"What the fuck are you doin'?"

"It's safer to hold hands when you cross the road."

"Doing that only makes us both get hit and I like living." Bakura shook off Marik's hand, just to have the child grab it again. Bakura didn't want to argue about this. It's not like he cared if anyone thought they were gay, or if they were one of those adult-child kinks he saw on that chatroulette thing Malik was always mocking people on. He just didn't like being touched, that was all.

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked.  
"I am going to ram your head to the asphalt." Bakura tied his hair back, damn it was hot out. It was in the late afternoon and he was still sweating through his black wife beater. Oh there was the tiny gas station. It was what, a fifteen minute walk over there and Ryou couldn't drive them?

"Candy!" Marik cheered.  
"No candy. Ryou will bitch about it, so we'll get candy in the morning before he wakes up."  
"Does it bother you when I purposely act like a child?" Marik asked.  
"No, I fucking love it." Marik dropped to the floor and started screeching, like a child.

"I WANT CANDY NOWWW." Bakura reached towards a set up of various candy that was on sale and threw an entire box of sour peachie rings at Mariks head, continuing the onslaught of candy with the hersheys dark chocolate bars and then with altoids before an employee approached them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she asked them.

"Giving this bitch his bloody candy." Bakura replied. The woman took out her cellular phone.  
"If you don't leave I am calling the police and you will arrested for criminal misconduct." Bakura didn't understand half of what this crazy American bitch was saying but he heard police and he hauled his ass right out the door. It took Marik to push the candy off of himself and to follow Bakura out of the door. He took a few bags of candy and shoved them in the pockets of his jeans. Bakura was already a few hundred feet away, carrying armfuls of food Marik didn't see him leave with.

"How are we going to eat the frozen chicken fingers?" Marik asked. Bakura shrugged. He just grabbed the closest items of food that he could carry and ran off into the distance. Besides, microwaves and ovens and all of that was useless. He was going to cook like he did three thousand years ago. Fire still worked in modern times and if Ryou didn't like it, well, fuck him. He didn't have to have any chicken fingers.

Ryou was waiting for bakura and Marik infront of the house. He looked pissed off and that wasn't unusual by any standards. Malik, like Marik was excellent at pissing people off.

"Where is the bag?" he asked. Bakura looked at Marik. He would take care of this one.  
"It broke."  
"Do you have the receipt?"  
"No. Why would I bother."  
"So you have no proof that you didn't steal that food."  
"Not a single shred!" Bakura beemed, smiling. Ryou wasn't pleased.

"WHAT DID I EXPLAIN TODAY, BAKURA?" Ryou shouted, Marik slipped past him and bolted into the house before Ryou could really get going on one of his manic-esque bitch fits.

"NO. STEALING. I'M TIRED OF GETTING IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD IT IS FOR ME? DO YOU? BECAUSE TELL ME, THIEF KING, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN TO THE POLICE THAT I NEVER STOLE, KILLED, OR VANDALIZED ANYTHING AND THAT IT WAS MY EVIL TWIN FROM THREE GODDAMN THOUSAND YEARS AGO WHO DID IT. THE SAME GUY WHOM I HAVE NO EVIDENCE ACTUALLY LEGALLY EXISTS."

Bakura sighed an walked into the house, leaving Ryou to continue screaming into the darkness on his porch. Okay, maybe he didn't have to be rude. Then again, maybe Ryou could've turned it down a few decibels. He put the collection of stolen goods on the kitchen floor where Mailk and Marik were already tearing into the ice cream before it melted. Malik didn't care whether or not Bakura was a criminal or that Marik more than occasionally helped him. Yes it was wrong and he didn't approve of it, but really, what else could he expect? They were never meant o be in this world and they knew it. He could never imagine how confused this must make them feel and if they felt better by doing minor misdemeanor charges than what could he say? They weren't hurting anyone anymore and it seemed that by them being alive and well Ryou wasn't miserable anymore. Frazzled and infuriated but he wasn't laying in bed all day crying or having constant nightmares. That was all Malik really cared about.


End file.
